I've just seen a face
by ElphabaLii
Summary: ...Entonces fue como sí un rayo la golpease. En algún minuto fue como ella, y entendiendo lo mal que se sentía, solo quiso tenderle una mano amiga... aunque tomar ese tipo de decisiones en una fiesta no siempre nos hacen pensar con claridad en las consecuencias. (desafío de Andy... de hace mucho tiempo!)
1. Capítulo 1: Locura

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace eones (ok, no… años no mas… creo xD) una chica que se hacía llamar Andy y que solía escribir en este fandom, propuso un desafío basado en cuentos de hadas. Muchas lo tomamos, muchas estuvimos disconformes con el cuento, otras tantas les gustó, pero sea cual fuese el caso, ninguna lo respondió.

Pasó el tiempo, y quien sabe porque razón, mis autoras favoritas pararon su producción (no de parar parar… o sea algunas si, otras se demoran mas tiempo) entonces me dije ¿Por qué no responder a ese desafio? … pero meses pasaron y al lado oscuro me pase y en hiatus yo también entré.

Cuento corto, llevo meses con esta historia en la cabeza y necesito sacarla… originalmente sería un one shot, pero aquí me tienen, dejando el capitulo 1 a lo que espero sea un fic de no mas de cinco capítulos. (de los cuales por lo menos dos tengo listos eheh)

 _Declaimer: Pokemon es obvio que no me pertenece… si no, no tendría que ir a trabajar, sería muy, muy rica! Muahahh_

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

 **I've just seen a face**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Locura**

Miró a su alrededor mientras hacía girar el líquido restante dentro de su vaso, una acción estúpida y sin sentido, como todo lo que sentía que ocurría en su vida en ese instante.. Estaba realmente hastiada, ninguna celebración podía alegrarla, ningún paseo podía distraerla o relajarla, y aunque se reconocía vanidosa, por mucho que llegasen a halagarla, por muchos cumplidos y piropos por parte de sus admiradores ya no se sentía tan linda. Por encima de cualquier cosa ya la rutina le parecía superior ¿qué hacer ante tan macabro escenario, donde sólo se vaticinaba un futuro demasiado seguro? Okey, quizás debería darse con una piedra en el pecho por poder decir que tenía un "futuro seguro" con quien todos dijeron era un imposible, alguien indomable, pero que había decidido dejar todo por ella, establecerse, querer tener una familia ¿qué diablos le pasaba entonces? Era casi un pecado pensar así, no merecía nada de lo lindo que pasaba en su vida ¿o es que era normal pensar todo lo que pensaba, sentir todo lo que sentía?

Puso atención una vez más en su vaso y bebió un sorbo (sí es que a acabar casi todo el contenido se le podía llamar sorbo), suspiró… ¿tenía algún sentido todo aquello que estaba haciendo? La boda, los invitados, el vestido, los arreglos florales, la música, esa despedida de soltera.

‒¡Por Arceus, ni que estuvieras celebrando tu funeral! ‒dijo una de las invitadas, al tiempo que se sentaba bruscamente a su lado. No supo sí era efecto del ruido constante o las copas que había bebido, pero no conoció de inmediato la voz de quién había decidido hacerle compañía y la verdad, odiaba la idea de tener que levantar su cabeza y sostener su mirada ante una persona que de seguro esperaba ver a la futura señora Ketchum emocionada y llena de júbilo ante la expectativa de los días venideros, cuando claramente no era así. Entonces decidió ignorarla, fingirse ebria, más que mal, no desentonaría con el paisaje. ‒A ti te pasa algo. ‒escuchó nuevamente aún más de cerca. No tuvo más que levantar su mirada y encontrase con los ojos aguamarina examinándola casi como quién analiza una pieza de museo o un pokemon extraño, descubriendo de alguna manera los sentimientos que se había esforzado tanto por ocultar. Pero ya era inútil, Misty se había instalado a su costado derecho y la miraba con esos enormes ojos que captaban todo lo que no quería mostrar.

‒Bebí de más –intentó mentir, aunque no era por completo una falsedad‒ y estoy cansada, yo...

‒Y yo soy un pokemon legendario... – la interrumpió Misty, sin esforzarse en ocultar la ironía ‒Sí claro… en fin, al parecer May no tenía razón al decir que adorarías está payasada llamada despedida de soltera.

‒Creo... ‒sonrió mientras veía el panorama que la rodeaba. Alrededor de la mesa vio sólo a Dawn y May llorando su borrachera, en otro rincón vio a Bonnie hablando incoherencias con la pared y tras ella, pasó Iris corriendo al baño, seguramente a vomitar. ‒Yo no pero el resto de las invitadas parece que sí les gustó.

‒Sólo fue una excusa para emborracharse. –dijo la pelirroja acomodándose en el sofá que ahora ambas ocupaban. El silencio entre ambas fue cómodo, entonces Serena agradeció la compañía de la muchacha, que al parecer era la única algo sobria del lugar. No se conocían muy bien a pesar de que su prometido las había presentado hacía ya unos cuantos años, en una de sus tantas reuniones en Pueblo Paleta y la verdad, nunca llegó a pensar en sentirse realmente cómoda con alguien de quién su primera impresión fue un rotundo desprecio por su parte. En aquel entonces había creído que la mala actitud por parte de Misty eran celos, pero finalmente la pelirroja había vuelto a su gimnasio mientras ella se había quedado viajando con Ash, sin saber más de esa vieja amiga... hasta el día que el moreno había decidido contarle a su círculo su reciente compromiso que, lejos de molestar a la pelirroja, fue quién más apoyo les entregó.

‒Entonces no me dirás que te ocurre‒ volvió a insistir Misty. Serena dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al igual que el vaso que llevaba sosteniendo y con un gesto invitó a la joven a salir de ese desastroso lugar.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, observando los acuarios que rodeaban los pasillos de ese recinto que la castaña había conocido no hacía mucho tiempo, pero que había adorado al instante.

‒Supongo que la belleza de todo este lugar hace que le dediques tanto tiempo ‒dijo la joven mientras daban los últimos pasos hasta llegar a la enorme piscina al que coronaba el centro del gimnasio.

‒Amo lo que hago, es todo ‒respondió Misty al tiempo en que se sentaba a orillas de la piscina y dejaba caer sus pies en el agua.

Serena se acomodó al lado de la muchacha mientras la luna hacia que su piel blanca contratase con lo oscuro que lucía su cabello castaño. Misty la observó por unos instantes, ¿cómo Ash no la iba a querer? Era una mujer hermosa, alta, delgada, con una larga melena castaño claro cayendo a unos centímetros de sus hombros, y un pálido rostro dónde sus enormes ojos celestes resaltaban, de buen carácter y dispuesta a todo por complacerlo. Entonces la joven suspiro una vez más ¿cuántos de esos iban una noche?

‒Tanto suspiro no debería existir en una noche como esta. ‒dijo Misty jugueteando con uno de sus pies.

‒Lo sé Misty, pero ¿tú nunca has sentido que tu vida no es la que deseas, que te gustaría cambiar de rutina, que el mundo te ahoga, que todos esperan de ti algo que en realidad... No sabes si quieres ser?

‒No tienes idea ‒le confío su compañera con una sonrisa ‒pero son etapas, todo pasa y el tiempo lo cura todo.

‒¿Pero y si tomo la decisión equivocada, si lastimo a personas inocentes en el camino, sí...?

‒No estas segura de querer a Ash... ‒No fue una pregunta, más bien fue la afirmación a la que tanto le temía Serena, mientras Misty apenas y se atrevía a respirar ante la revelación que sin querer había hecho. ‒...pero... es normal ‒se atrevió a agregar ‒digo, las novias siempre tienen dudas.

‒¡Pero es que no es sólo el matrimonio! ‒gritó Serena poniéndose nuevamente de pie ‒Es... Es mi vida entera, la que Ash está planificando para ambos. No sé, en serio no se sí tener una familia es lo que realmente quiero yo... ¿sabes cuánto he viajado? ¡Casi nada! Con suerte conozco Kalos y un poco de Kanto. Cuando... Cuando partí mi viaje lo único que quería era estar con Ash y sí, siempre lo quise para mí, siempre soñé con el día en que llegase y me dijera que lo dejaría todo por mí, que quería pasar su vida a mi lado, y ahora que lo tengo... Ahora que se eso ya no es un sueño, que es la realidad, mi realidad... Ahora... Ahora...

‒Ahora no sabes sí es lo que querías realmente. ‒murmuró la pelirroja.

‒Así es ‒respondió la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, donde sólo el ruido de los pies de Misty rozando el agua era audible. A lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar risotadas y música cuyo volumen subía y bajaba de un momento a otro.

‒Pronto tendré que darle explicaciones a la oficial Jenny por culpa de estas locas ‒ Comentó la pelirroja intentando cambiar el tema y la cara de amargura de Serena aunque sin éxito. A decir verdad y aunque se esforzaba en hacerlo, no podía imaginarse el sentir de esa manera tan contradictoria estando ad portas del día más feliz de su vida. Sí, en otro tiempo habría incluso matado por estar en su lugar, ser ella a quién le celebraran esa despedida de soltera, ser ella quién asistiera a las prueba de vestidos, a los ensayos en la iglesia, ser ella la protagonista de los planes que Ash tenía para su futuro, la razón del fin de sus viajes y del principio de una nueva vida estable y familiar, pero todo aquello era pasado. De aquellos sueños infantiles había pasado tanto, años de soledad, de crecimiento, de trabajo en su gimnasio y de resignación, años en que había logrado sólo sentir amistad por quién una vez amó. Pero todo ese proceso lo vivió lejos de él, porque si hubiese seguido viajando a su lado, sí nunca sus hermanas hubiesen dejado en sus manos el gimnasio, ella no habría podido comprender todo lo que ya comprendía, que sólo había sido un amor de infancia, que pasar la vida al lado de ese chiquillo no era lo que realmente quería y que su autonomía estaba antes que todo...

...Entonces fue como sí un rayo la golpease.

Ahora lo entendía, ella en algún instante había sido como Serena, enamorada de los pies a la cabeza de Ash, planificando su vida sólo en torno a él y rogando para que un día cualquiera llegase jurando amor eterno, queriendo dejar todo atrás por ella ¿y cómo se habría sentido? Primero, con una enorme presión por no saber si era correcto hacer que abandonase sus sueños por ella, sin contar que luego de tenerlo ¿habría otro desafío? Habría querido escapar, mandar todo al carajo y sin mirar atrás.

‒Deberías darte unos días –dijo Misty intentando buscar una solución a todo aquello‒ el estrés y es natural pero...

‒Pero la boda es en una semana ¿de qué vacaciones me hablas? Tomar vacaciones ahora significaría abandonar a Ash y tampoco se sí quiero eso.

Afonía. Tenía razón, sería todo un completo desastre sí ella se machaba... ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Sí se iba pero aun así estaba presente? Observó entonces su reflejo en el agua. Serena solo era un poco más pálida que ella, aunque igual de delgada y salvo por el color de cabello, y la leve diferencia en el tono de los ojos, podrían pasar incluso como mellizas... O gemelas sí se hacían las modificaciones correctas. Sin esperar más y obedeciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a un impulso del momento, se levantó de un salto de su lugar y sin esperar la aprobación de Serena, la tomó de un brazo arrastrándola hasta una habitación al fondo del lugar.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

‒Esto no funcionará‒ murmuraba Serena mientras observaba el desastre que Misty iba dejado en toda la habitación, revolviendo cajones y tirando prendas de ropa por doquier.

‒Sé que es una idea loca ‒decía Misty ‒pero piensa, tendrás seis días para meditar que es lo que quieres hacer con tú vida y si realmente quieres estar con Ash, ¡es perfecto! Llegarás justo el día de la boda, descansada, feliz y radiante, y lo mejor será que tu príncipe azul estará esperando por ti en el altar sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

‒Y... ¿Sí en realidad no quiero estar con él?

La pelirroja dejó lo que estaba haciendo y meditó por unos instantes. Es cierto, Ash podía ser abandonado en el altar y sufriría...

‒Ambas sabemos que no es así ‒dijo retomando sus actividades ‒amas a Ash desde siempre y ahora sólo estas estresada. Pero si en realidad no lo quieres, él se recuperará rápido, volverá a viajar, a sus batallas, será feliz igual, tiene tolerancia a las pérdidas. ¡Vamos Serena! ‒agregó acercándose a la castaña y dejado todo lo que había reunido en sus manos ‒nadie sospechara nada, sí hay algo que aprendí bien en el gimnasio y que le debo a mis hermanas, fue el ser una buena actriz.

‒Pero...

‒¡La mejor actriz! ‒interrumpió dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia los baños correspondientes a los camerinos con un peine, tijera y un frasco de tinta para el cabello ‒entonces ‒dijo desde el interior de la habitación ‒repasemos lo que haremos. Llamaremos por teléfono y diremos que me llamaron desde las islas naranja para presentarme a ser jurado en un concurso de pokemon acuáticos en Isla Trovita.

‒¿Y sí intentan llamar allá y descubren la mentira?

‒No lo harán ‒le grito la pelirroja ‒ya te dije, el tipo que es líder de gimnasio en esa isla es amigo mío, ya le mandé un mensaje y estará esperándote. Además es de confianza, no dirá nada.

‒Eres bastante rápida ‒suspiro la castaña, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos ubicados en ese camerino.‒ni siquiera percate cuando lo llamaste.

‒En fin ‒escuchó decir Serena mientras se sentía ruido del agua correr desde el baño ‒mientras estas pasado unos maravillosos días en una isla paradisíaca, aquí mantendré todo bajo control. –la castaña escuchó como se cerraba la llave y encendían un secador de cabello. Luego de un instante, el silencio reino nuevamente. ‒¡listo! ‒gritó Misty asomándose frente a la castaña segundos más tarde. Serena quedó muda y por única vez creyó que sí podía resultar exitosa toda aquella locura. Tocó su rostro, luego su cabello casi como s estuviese frente a un espejo.  
‒es increíble... ‒murmuró‒ cómo es que lo lograste...

Misty estaba orgullosa de su obra. Había cambiado el tono de su cabello en tiempo récord, y en vez de ese rojo anaranjado ahora lucía un perfecto castaño claro. El largo de su cabello, que con el paso de los años había llegado a tapar su espalda, ahora apenas bajaba unos centímetros de su hombro, ordenado cuidadosamente hacia el lado dejando ver unas perfectas ondas en el cabello. Hasta el vestuario era tal y el estilo que serena siempre usaba, un vestido crema y encima una chaqueta negra de satín, a tono con unos altos tacones que hacían lucir las piernas de la ahora ex pelirroja.

‒Ya te dije ni hermanas... Y ser amiga de una chica experta en imitaciones. ‒agregó mientras se acercaba a un espejo acomodando los últimos detalles, seguida de cerca por Serena.

‒Luces un poco más tostada‒dijo esta última

‒Tonterías. De cualquier modo, en teoría irías a dejarme a isla Trovita, ahí te tostarías el rostro.

‒Okey... ‒respondió la ojiceleste, pasando nuevamente su vista en el enorme espejo que ahora la reflejaba a ambas. ‒Oh no… ‒exclamó ‒¡Misty no resultara!

‒Y ahora porque lo dices...

‒Nuestros ojos… ‒Continuó Serena retirándose del espejo

‒¿Que tienen?

‒¿Cómo qué tienen? ¡No son iguales! Los míos son celestes y los tuyos…

‒Verde agua, lo sé –dijo apartándose del espejo y siguiendo a Serena‒pero no es motivo de preocupación.

‒¿Cómo que no? Ash lo notara.

‒¿De verdad crees que va a captar la diferencia? ‒dijo sonriente la ex pelirroja ‒viaje años con él y hemos sido amigos otros tantos y te aseguro que jamás ha notado mi color de ojos.

‒Pero yo soy su novia ‒suspiró Serena ‒él dice que ama mis ojos...

‒Serena; ‒dijo Misty mientras la abrazaba y conducía hacia la puerta ‒eso todos los hombres lo dicen, es como parte de su discurso, uno cuidadosamente armado para mantener el interés de la chica y que por supuesto, no es real.

‒¿Qué..?

‒¡Por Aceus estamos hablando de Ash, el rey de los sin cerebro! –Serena frunció el ceño.

‒Es mi novio más respeto…

‒Y es mi amigo –suspiró Misty ‒deudor de bicicleta desde los 10 años, créeme que sé de lo que estoy hablando.

No se tocó más el tema. Aprovechando que ya era avanzada la madrugada y todas sus amigas dormían sus respectivas borracheras, Misty y Serena fueron por unas cuantas prendas de ropa para salir del gimnasio, dejando solo una nota en el hall del lugar. Dormirían en el centro pokemón para embarcarse a las islas Naranja al día siguiente. Así, comenzaría su loca aventura.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

‒¿Esto es en serio?‒ dijo Daisy al ver la nota dejada por su hermana. ‒"estaré unos días en isla trovita, Serena me fue a dejar" ¡por Arceus está muchacha no sé qué tiene en la cabeza! ‒decía mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro en la cocina del gimnasio ‒ese bobo va a matarnos.

‒Yo mataría a la feíta por permitir hacer tremenda fiesta y viajar sin siquiera haber ordenado. –decía Violet mientras recogía los últimos restos de comida desparramados por el lugar. Hacía dos días que Serena y Misty se habían marchado y nadie en absoluto lo había notado hasta la mañana siguiente en que las hermanas sensacionales arribaron al recinto. No habían querido participar de la fiesta de soltera, pues habían asumido el, según ellas, importantísimo y honorable rol de organizar la gran boda de Serena y el pequeño bobo, como aun llamaban a Ash, por lo cual, debían estar con sus cinco sentidos, sobretodo en días previos a la boda. Además, Misty estaba en el gimnasio, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pero al llegar esa mañana a casa, en vez de encontrar a una Misty frenética ordenando su adorado gimnasio, solo tropezaron con sus amigas, sus enormes resacas causadas por el exceso de alcohol, y una pequeña nota indicando la locura que se le había ocurrido a su pequeña hermana, y peor aún, arrastrando con ella a la novia.

Dos días tardaron en poner el desastre en orden, fregar pisos vomitados, recoger vasos, y claro, medicinar las jaquecas de las invitadas.

‒Esto es terrible –se lamentaba Daisy‒ Ash está a días de casarse con esa niñita y tiene dos días ya en trovita. Si la feita quería ir a flirtear con ese tal Rudy, porque no fue sola, no lo entiendo.

‒Serena ‒indicó otra joven que relajada comía unas pocas galletas en la mesa.‒ _esa niñita_ se llama Serena. Y dudo que Misty haya ido a flirtear como dices.

‒Y a que otra cosa iría Lily.‒dijo la rubia‒ En fin, como decía _esa_ niñita tiene que venir a probarse el vestido, ver los arreglos y todo eso ¡y se va con la loca de Misty!

‒Quizás no se quiere casar... ‒agregó Violet

‒Y claro, Misty está muy triste por ello‒el tono irónico en las palabras de Lily, ganó las miradas de sus dos hermanas. Daisy se sentó al lado de la peliazul quién no dejaba de masticar galletas, la que agregó ‒Por Arceus, no sé qué tanto se sorprenden sí las tres sabemos lo que la feíta siente por el pequeño inútil.

‒Es complicado ‒suspiro Daisy ‒han pasado años desde que Misty dejó de llorar la ausencia de Ash, no creo que aún sienta cosas. Además, si estuviera depre estaría encerrada en su habitación, y no habría arrastrado a Serena a una isla paradisiaca a conocer a ese tipo, eso sin contar que fue la primera quien apoyó al pequeño bobo en su decisión de casarse con esa chiquilla quien además...

‒¡Viene llegado al gimnasio! ‒gritó Violet, quien sin esperar más, se despegó de la ventana y corrió escaleras abajo al encuentro de la castaña, seguida de sus dos hermanas.  
La joven apenas pudo poner un pié en el recinto cuando las tres hermanas sensacionales se abalanzaron sobre ella, aturdiéndola con preguntas y quehaceres pendientes,

‒No por nada tu noviecito nos recomendó para organizar el día más importante de sus vidas ‒decía Violet

‒Y ya que la feíta no coopero lo suficiente, es más aún el trabajo que debemos hacer nosotras ‒decía Daisy ‒¿que no dirás nada?

‒Bueno... Este...

‒Supongo que Serena está cansada por el viaje relámpago hecho a las Islas Naranja ‒interrumpió Lily ‒tanto que hasta olvidó que no es necesario llevar gafas oscuras dentro del gimnasio ‒las otro dos hermanas sensacionales observaron el rostro de la castaña quien, efectivamente, aún llevaba puesto unos grandes y oscuros lentes para el sol

‒Pues creo que no es necesario que se los quite –indicó Daisy mirado su reloj ‒sí mi agenda de la novia no me falla, Dawn te iba a estar esperando para las últimas pruebas del vestido en... ¡Cinco minutos! Así que debes correr – dijo empujado a la joven hacia la salida del gimnasio. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando un grito de Lili detuvo su andar bruscamente.

‒Creo que tú... ‒decía acercándose a ella ‒... No deberías apoyar los escasos arranques de locuras de la feita.

‒¿Lo... Lo crees? ‒respondió un tanto nerviosa.

‒Puedes salir perjudicada...

‒¡Ya Lili! ‒Gritó Violet desde las puertas del gimnasio ‒¡déjala, la retrasas!‒Sin esperar la aprobación de la peliazul, la castaña salió corriendo en dirección contraria al recinto acuático, y aunque Daisy y Violet entraron nuevamente a su hogar, Lily quedó observando el camino por el cual la muchacha se había marchado.

‒En serio puedes salir perjudicada ‒murmuró.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

...

Y bueno, si quieren pueden dejar cometarios :D


	2. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa

**_Declaimier: ¿de quién cree usted que es esa serie?_**

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Sorpresa**

Casi sin aliento logró llegar a una tienda ubicada en el centro de Ciudad Celeste, cuyas vitrinas estaban adornadas con lindos vestidos de novia y arreglos florales que le daban un toque romántico y delicado al lugar. Había corrido más de seis calles hasta llegar a la tienda, tan concentrada en la hora que solo al detenerse se dio cuenta del inmenso dolor de pies a causa de los tacones que Serena le había obligado a usar. Respiró ¿estaría ahora descansando, comiendo las delicias tropicales que ofrecía trovita o tomando baños de sol? Por muy loca que fuese su idea, se sentía en cierta forma una heroína y feliz por estar ayudando a una chica en apuros que solo necesitaba despejarse. Además, ¿Qué más daban para ella unos cuantos días de estrés? De todas formas, estar al mando de un gimnasio era sin duda mucho peor que ser una novia… aunque no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

‒¡Llegas tarde! ‒gritó una vocecilla aguda haciendo que saltara del susto en su lugar ‒¡¿te das cuenta que andas con los minutos contados estos días?! ‒cuando por fin pudo estabilizarse del brusco empujón, vio claramente que la voz chillona, indudablemente pertenecía a Dawn, quien tal y como había dicho Daisy, hacia varios minutos que la esperaba en la tienda.

‒Lo siento ‒respondió ‒ es que...

‒Tu voz suena extraña ‒interrumpió la peliazul ‒¿Sucede algo ? ¿Estas enferma?

" _Demonios olvide el detalle de mi voz"_ , pensó ‒Un poco... pesqué un resfrío

‒Por Arceus Serena, la novia debe estar perfecta para la boda. Compras miel y la comes, ya verás como recuperas esa voz chillona que tienes.

 _"_ _Y es que acaso no te has escuchado a ti misma Dawn..."_ intentó apaciguar una respuesta grosera propia de su persona, pero que estaba segura Serena no la diría, pues era dulce y amable, por muy patética que fueran de pronto esas amigas suyas ‒¡Claro! –respondió forzando una sonrisa.

‒Bueno, sácate esas gafas y llamemos a la modista para que te pruebes ¡su nueva obra de arte!.

Con algo de preocupación la joven se quitó los anteojos de son que habían estado ocultado sus grandes ojos aguamarina que no quería mostrar a sus hermanas. Dawn solo se limitó a observarla.

‒Misty... –murmuró la joven frunciendo el ceño. Era el fin.

 _"_ _No puede ser..." ‒_ Dawn yo…

‒¡Misty acertó en decir que la acompañaras a las Islas Naranja!

‒¿Cómo...?

‒¡Te ves hermosa! Como que ese viaje, sumado al matrimonio, te dan un nuevo aire. Vaya, Ash terminara más enamorado de ti de lo que ya está. –agregó de manera pícara, para luego alejarse hasta donde se encontraba la modista. Misty respiró.

‒Sabía que los ojos no serían mayor problema ‒se dijo mientras entraba en la tienda‒ Sólo debo mantenerme alejada de mis hermanas y asunto resuelto.

‒¿Decías algo? –preguntó Dawn de sorpresa. Misty negó con la cabeza, percatándose que la peliazul traía un gran paquete entre sus brazos. No era difícil saber que era el tan famoso vestido del cual tanto habían hablado ‒bueno, ve y ponte esto, luego te paras justo allí medio para quedar frente a esos espejos.

La ex pelirroja obedeció, dirigiéndose al primer probador que se cruzó por su camino. Tardó sólo unos minutos hasta que salió y dirigió hasta el lugar que antes le había indicado Dawn. La peliazul estaba sentada en una pequeña banca a la espera de su amiga, mientras charlaba animadamente con quién Misty dedujo que era la modista. Fingió una carraspera para así poder llamar la atención de ambas mujeres quienes dejaron toda charla posible sólo para contemplar tan maravillosa obra de arte. La nueva castaña subió unos pequeños escalones hasta quedar frente a los espejos que su compañera le había indicado. También quedó muda.

‒Estás hermosa... ‒dijo casi en un susurro Dawn – eres... perfecta.

Pero Misty no respondió nada. El vestido que Serena había escogido era sin duda maravilloso, blanco por completo, partía desde su pecho con unas delicadas flores rosas ajustándose hasta su cadera donde nacía un hermoso faldón de seda, cuya caída era tan delicada como una cascada, cubriendo hasta sus talones. Por la espalda tenía un pronunciado escote, de cuya punta nacía una larga cola también adornada con finas flores color rosa. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros dándole un toque de naturalidad, que combinaba perfecto con el look que el vestido quería proyectar.

‒Faltan unos detalles ‒dijo la modista acercándose con una corona entre sus ambos, para depositarla sobre la cabeza de la novia –ahora sí está perfecto. ‒Misty volvió a mirarse en los espejos ya con la tiara sobre su cabeza, adornadas con perlas de un rosa tan delicado como las flores del vestido. Se conmovió.

‒Es perfecto... –murmuro ‒Ash... La va a amar...

‒¿A quién, la chica del espejo? ‒dijo Dawn acercándose a ella ‒Ash no podrá resistirse a ti Serena ‒un sonoro suspiro emitió la ex pelirroja pero al cual su acompañante restó importancia.

‒ _Yo no soy modelo_ –pensó ‒ _seguro Serena lo llevara y lucirá mil veces mejor_

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

De manera inconsciente caminó por las calles de Celeste en dirección al gimnasio, percatándose solo a un par de calles que esa no era precisamente la dirección en la cual debía ir. Si bien la despedida de soltera la habían organizado en su hogar, la novia había preferido quedarse en un hotel del centro de la ciudad, argumentando que no pretendía ser una carga aun mayor para las cuatro hermanas. Recordaba que sus hermanas la habían molestado diciendo que quería estar a solas por si su noviecito la visitaba por las noches, a lo que Serena solo se había sonrojado

Rogaba a Arceus que ese no fuese el caso.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, notó que la castaña no había escatimado en gasto alguno para su comodidad… o más bien su novio no lo había hecho, pues para nadie era secreto que Ash era quien velaba por los gastos de su futura esposa, desde ayudar con su madre allá en Kalos, hasta la peluquería de la muchacha. Misty no quiso ahondar más en ese pensamiento, de cómo o que había hecho la chica para logar tener a Ash así de atrapado, de todas formas, no era asunto suyo.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se tiró en la cama King que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, había sido un día pesado, el vestido y los arreglos, para finalizar con un café en compañía de Dawn donde el tema principal era el único que había escuchado en el día: la boda. Si, apenas llevaba un día en el papel y ya comenzaba a entender el cansancio de la novia, todo el día solo girando en torno a un solo tema era agotador y agobiante. ¿Ash se sentiría de la misma manera?

 _Conociéndolo, en este instante está entrenando, jugando play station o comiendo en cantidades inhumanas sin siquiera recordar que se casa en unos días_

Sonrió al figurar la imagen del moreno frente a un plato gigante de comida tragándola como si no hubiera un mañana, sonriendo como niño en navidad sabiendo que era solo para él. En cierta forma le costaba figurar a Ash esperando a Serena en el altar, listo para empezar una vida madura y responsable, teniendo una casa, hijos, automóvil de cuatro puertas y todas esas cosas que hacen las familias. Ash era un alma libre, era extraño estar prontos a su boda. Para ella solo era un niño, ese de 10 años que conoció en el río, el adolescente de 15 con el cual compartió algunos veranos en Pueblo Paleta, el joven de 20 que alzó por primera vez la copa de campeón… con Serena a su lado mientras ella lo veía por televisión.

Se levantó de golpe ante el recuerdo venido a su cabeza y de pronto quiso tomar algo fuerte

 _Por suerte esto tiene mini bar._

Encontró una cerveza de chocolate y se sintió suertuda, amaba la cerveza de chocolate. Recordó que la última vez que estuvo a solas con el flamante novio fue en Paleta, mientras bebían una de esas mismas hace ya más de un año –si es que no eran dos ‒. A quien engañaba, había crecido, ambos lo habían hecho y lejos uno del otro. No pudo evitar sentirse una bastarda por alejarse tanto de él todo ese tiempo, aunque si bien cuando se veían parecía que los años no pasaban pues seguían riendo, bromeando, hablando, aun así, no pudo obviar el hecho de que muchos momentos importantes se habían perdido por esa distancia que los años habían puesto entre ellos.

 _Pero ahora lo acompañarás en los preparativos de su boda… aunque no tenga idea._

De seguro si se enteraba se enojaría por siglos con ella. Como si le importara lidiar con otra rabieta de Ash. No así Serena; sabía que ella no tenía su vasta experiencia en enojos del morocho, así que por ella y solo por ella trataría de no ser descubierta… por ella y su dignidad como actriz.

Terminó su cerveza y se metió en la cama. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a escoger el banquete, así que sería un día largo. La novia le había dicho que Ash no estaría allí pues tenía que hacer quien sabe que tramite en la Liga.

 _De seguro simplemente le aburría estar escogiendo cosas de boda e inventó una excusa._

Cerró sus ojos y apagó las luces. Había perdido horas valiosas de sueño sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Si hubiese tenido una idea, por remota que fuera de lo que sería su tarea a partir del siguiente día, habría hecho caso a su primer instinto y solo hubiese dormido.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

 _¡¿Porque esta porquería no sonó?!_

Jamás había sido una persona impuntual y sabía que ese día no era el apropiado para comenzar a serlo. Habría querido llamar a Serena y contarle que todo estaba bien y marchando tal y como lo habían planeado, o por ultimo a su amigo Rudy para que le comunicase esas noticias a la castaña, pero no, al maldito reloj se le ocurrió no sonar porque las malditas baterías no quisieron funcionar, y ella, en su maldito ataque se nostalgia, tuvo la ocurrencia quedarse despierta hasta quien sabe qué hora solo para quedarse dormida esa mañana.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque debió gastar por lo menos una valiosa hora en lucir como Serena lucía. Ella, como Misty, siempre se supo un tanto vanidosa, no al punto de sus hermanas, pero si preocupada por su aspecto físico… pero Serena la superaba. Había dejado en el baño un set de maquillaje que ella consideraba como "lo esencial", claro, su esencial solo trata de tres maletines desmontables con todo lo equivalente a lo que tenían sus tres hermanas juntas.

Y eso no era lo peor, pues al abrir el armario, se encontró con "lo esencial" que había dejado la chica para que usara...

…Quería ponerse a llorar.

Usualmente su tenida por las mañanas era un short de mezclilla y alguna polera suelta que le diese movilidad para alimentar a sus pokemon, pero, ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquí? La colección completa de temporada comprada en quien sabe que tiendas, en quien sabe qué región.

Pero no había tiempo de regodearse o admirar siquiera la cantidad de pantalones, vestidos casuales, formales, de gala, camisas, chaquetas, chalecos, zapatos y múltiples accesorios que la castaña tenía en ese hotel. Así que escogió lo que le pareció más asertivo para la ocasión, un pantalón ajustado color burdeo, una chaqueta a tono y una blusa blanca, con unos tacones del mismo color.

Ya cuando bajó al lobby del hotel estaba de mal humor, y cuando por fin llegó a su destino, el mundo habría querido correr si se hubiese sabido que en realidad esa castaña era Misty. Pretendía hacer el trámite lo más rápido posible, escoger lo que debía según las indicaciones que Serena le había dado y largarse de ese lugar, para ojalá sumergirse nuevamente en el aparatoso hotel que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue como una joven castaña que conocía bien, engullía ferozmente unos platillos sobre una de las mesas, descolocando a uno de los garzones que se había adjudicado la difícil tarea de atenderla.

‒Penwhdhs... sé qurrrwweww nowrrch tarrrrrgggggd... Tardarías. ‒dijo con la boca llena de comida

‒May ... ‒suspiro Miaty ‒¿podrías por lo menos tragar un poco y decirme que diablos haces aquí?

‒Vaya... ‒respondió la joven bebiendo un sobo de agua ‒juntarte tanto con Misty hizo que te contagiara su carácter.

La pelirroja sonrío ‒ _debo ser más cuidadosa...‒_ pensó,‒ ¡Descuida! –dijo intentando ser dulce, ‒Ya sabes, los nervios de la boda y todo eso.

‒Me lo imaginé. ‒dijo May levantándose de su asiento. ‒Por cierto, Ash debe estar igual de nervioso que tú. Ni siquiera quiso acompañarme a comer. –La joven indicó con la mirada la dirección en la que se encontraba el moreno, quien estaba dando la espalda al lugar donde en ese minuto ambas se encontraban. Misty quiso que se la tragase la tierra.

‒¿Dijiste… Ash?.

‒¡Claro! –respondió May limpiándose delicadamente con una servilleta. –Dijo que la liga le había dado unos días o que se yo, supongo que es por lo de la boda. Me lo encontré en el camino cuando me dirigía hasta acá y me pidió que lo trajese, seguramente te echaba de menos. –May siguió hablando mientras la ex pelirroja sentía que un frio comenzaba a recorrerle desde los pies a la última punta de los cabellos de su cabeza. Sin duda eso era coronar el mal comienzo del día, pues no esperaba tener que encontrarse con el novio tan pronto comenzado ese loco plan. Se planteó mil excusas en su cabeza ¿y si decía que le dolía la cabeza?¿y si inventaba que le caía mal un platillo? ¿y si decía que tenía otro asunto importante que atender? ‒¿Qué no vas a ir? –Preguntó May, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven‒supongo que Ash te estaba esperando. –y sin más se levantó de su asiento y empujó a la novia en dirección de su supuesto amado.

Misty suspiro, sabiendo que no podía retrasar el encuentro con su _enamorado_ , y levantando la cabeza se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde su amigo se notaba distraído observando quien sabe qué cosa en el techo del lugar.

 _‒_ _Tranquila ‒_ se decía ‒ _más que mal la idea fue tuya_ ‒. Llegó hasta las espaldas del muchacho y apenas alcanzó a rozar uno de sus hombros en señal de que ya había arribado al lugar, cuando sin previo aviso el moreno volteó hacia ella para atraparla entre sus brazos y acercar su rostro hasta robar un apasionado beso a la futura señora Ketchum.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

Isla trovita tenía todo lo que Misty había dicho que tendría. Un delicioso clima tropical, playas con arenas blancas y aguas cálidas, tragos dulces y afrodisiacos, aguas termales, comidas exóticas y muy deliciosas… era simplemente el paraíso.

El viaje que las transportó hasta allá había sido rápido y poco preparado, por lo que a diferencia de lo que usualmente pasaba en sus desplazamientos, esta vez debió cambiar el salón preferencial de primera clase por un burdo asiento en clase turista, aguantando como un niño pateaba el asiento desde la parte trasera y un gordinflón con camisa hawaiana roncaba sin miramientos a su lado, incluso babeándola cuando, quien sabe en qué parte de su subconsciente, pensó que su hombro era una cabecera más cómoda. Le pareció increíble como a Misty le importó tan poco todas esas incomodidades y más aún, el sufrimiento que debió aguantar en esas cuatro horas de viaje, además del barco que debió abordar para llegar hasta la isla más tarde y la gran cantidad de nauseas a causa del movimiento.

Pero sin duda había valido la pena, el lugar era soñado, y más encima, el anfitrión a cargo era lo que se consideraba "un bombón". Tan solo puso un pie en la isla y vio como una decena de chicas se acercaban a ellas con collares de flores, mientras unos amables caballeros casi le arrebataban las maletas de las manos para su mayor comodidad. Incluso se había descolocado un poco, Ash jamás hizo un intento siquiera de llevarla a esa isla la vez que pasaron por aquella región, pero sin duda, se lo cobraría algún día. Y es más, Misty parecía no inmutarse por tales agasajos y comodidades, solo veía como con la mirada buscaba a quien supuso era el tan famoso amigo que estaría cargo de ella los próximos días.

Supo quién era cuando ella corrió hasta él dando saltos de júbilo entre las muchachas con flores que aun las rodeaban.

‒¡Rudy! –había gritado y este apuesto joven, considerablemente más alto que ellas, de físico atlético y mirada penetrante, no tuvo reparos en recibirla entre sus musculosos brazos.

‒Mi maravillosa sirena –dijo revelando el sexy tono de su voz. –Estás más bella de lo que recuerdo –Agregó mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la recorría con su mirada de pies a cabeza –pero… tu cabello, ¿qué le ocurrió?

‒Tranquilo, es temporal –respondió la nueva castaña algo divertida por lo detallista de su amigo – y tiene directa relación de la razón por la cual estamos aquí‒ agregó mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía hasta donde Serena se encontraba, tan solo limitándose a ser espectadora de ese cálido reencuentro. Misty la jaló hacia donde el joven se encontraba poniéndola entre ambos mientras hacia la presentación correspondiente –Ella es Serena, –dijo –es amiga mía y es a quien necesito que cuides estos días. Rudy la observó por unos instantes, y por un segundo, pensó que la copa de vino que se había servido como aperitivo a la hora de almuerzo se le había subido a la cabeza. Estaba viendo doble.

‒¿Otra Misty? –Soltó sin reparos y ante la mirada atónita de la castaña original. Eso era nuevo, se suponía que Misty se parecía a ella, no al revés. Pero Rudy no dio tiempo a reparos, pues acortó la distancia entre ambos sin importar que la estuviese incomodando, pues salvo con Ash, ella no solía estar así de cerca de otro hombre. –Arceus el parecido es impresionante, aunque… no tiene tus maravillosos ojos.

‒¡¿Vez?! –explotó Serena –Los ojos son un detalle importante y obvio, todos se darán cuenta, ¡Ash sedará cuenta!

‒¿Dijo ash? –preguntó Rudy

‒Y dale con la misma cantaleta… Arceus… Serena, Ash es un despistado, ni cuenta se dará. Rudy es… diferente, el sí sabe observar a la gente, por eso supo la diferencia al instante. Y Rudy… –agregó –si, dijo Ash, el mismo niño que me quemó la cara cuando estaba compitiendo por la medalla.

‒¡¿Quemarte la cara?!

‒Serena ya deja de espantarte –dijo Misty –y…está bien, lo acepto Rudy, quizás omití un par de detalles de las vacaciones de mi amiga, así que por favor, invítanos a beber un par de esos tragos que me recomendaste la otra vez, de esos con helado y con gusto te damos los detalles de este _escape hacia el relajo,_ como preferimos llamarlo _._

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia un bar que estaba cómodamente instalado a orillas de la playa, con una exquisita terraza con vista hacia el océano, donde el apuesto anfitrión ordenó un par de tragos y Misty, cumpliendo lo que había dicho, no escatimó en detalles de esa loca idea. Lejos de parecer molesto, Rudy había reaccionado con gracia ante la osadía de las muchachas, y se había comprometido a preocuparse de que Serena pasara las mejores vacaciones de su vida en ese paradisiaco lugar.

Y en los dos días que llevaba allí, había cumplido su promesa.

Le había facilitado una habitación en el hotel de la isla, que aunque era el único, no escatimaba en lujos y hermosos detalles en cada una de sus instalaciones. Tenía desayuno continental cada mañana, barra libre en el bar de la playa, pase libre al spa, piscina temperada, y gimnasio tanto para ella o sus pokemon, quienes igualmente gozaban de las bondades que la isla les ofrecía. Era un lugar soñado, y parecía como si el estrés previo a la boda se fuera con cada paso que daba por las blancas arenas de esa inmensa playa.

Entonces, mientras contemplaba ese maravilloso atardecer mientras paseaba, se dio cuenta que al parecer no era la única que gustaba de ese espectáculo. Rudy estaba parado frente al mar, perdido en quien sabe que pensamiento mientras se veía en su rostro lo absorto que estaba en los colores que el ocaso ofrecía. Pensó que, hasta ese entonces, no había tenido oportunidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, una perfecta extraña, para que su estadía fuese un sueño, así que no pensó mucho si era buena idea o no interrumpir ese instante de soledad para darle un simple gracias.

El saber elegir momentos no era un don dado en su persona, una de las pocas cualidades que compartía con Ash… y lo recordó cuando debió hablarle por lo menos cinco veces al joven y este respondió con una mirada severa que recriminaba haber interrumpido ese maravilloso momento en el cual gozaba del ocaso.

Pero el joven no dijo nada, desvió la vista, suspiró y aplicó toda comprensión posible, pues ella no tenía como saber que ese instante del día, solo quería estar a solas.

‒Los amigos de Misty son mis amigos –dijo con una sonrisa –y si ella acudió acá pidiéndome este loco favor, es porque sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, que siempre estaré dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos.

Eso último había sonado con un dejo de nostalgia. De pronto fue como si un sensor se activara en la cabeza de la castaña, era tan obvio: Rudy estaba enamorado de Misty. Imaginó en menos de dos segundos todo un cuadro donde ambos chicos figuraban juntos, felices, de la mano ¡era la pareja perfecta!, ambos populares, ambos de físico atlético, ambos líderes de gimnasio, era ideal.

‒Creo que sé lo que piensas pero Misty no me quiere de esa manera –dijo Rudy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y echando abajo toda fantasía posible con respecto al tema.

‒Pero Misty hablaba de ti con mucha estima, admiración y…

‒Misty quiere a alguien más. ‒interrumpió de manera cortante ‒Siempre ha sido así, y aunque no lo reconozca ahora, quienes la conocemos bien, sabemos que su corazón está ocupado solo por una persona.

De pronto un calosfrío recorrió toda la espalda de Serena. Trató de hacer memoria de alguien cercano a Misty con el cual ella se comportase diferente, a quien le prestase más atención, con quien fuese más cariñosa. Sin embargo en su memoria ella era atenta con todos, tenía un sinfín de amigos y conocidos del sexo opuesto sin embargo con ninguno mostraba diferencia alguna ¿será que en realidad gustaba de las chicas?

‒No es lesbiana si es lo que piensas. –dijo Rudy algo divertido por las caras que estaba poniendo Serena.

‒¿Que acaso tienes un sensor en mi cabeza?

‒No; – respondió relajado –pero es que ya he tenido esta conversación con otras personas y tienen siempre las mismas suposiciones y ponen las mismas caras que tu estas poniendo ahora. No, no es lesbiana y tampoco tiene problemas mentales o algo similar… aunque déjame decirte que con este plan he llegado a dudar sobre la sanidad mental, y no solo de ella, tuya también.

‒¡Oye! –dijo ofendida –tu no me conoces …

‒Aceptaste que alguien te suplantara en la semana previa a tu matrimonio, debes estar loca.

‒Es solo que… Arceus, tú no lo entenderías.

‒¿Entender qué? –dijo el joven ya mirándola directamente a los ojos –que no estabas segura de querer casarte, que no estas segura de que Ash sea el indicado para ti? O es que en una parte de tu subconsciente, muy escondida, sabes que el famoso hilo rojo del destino de ese niño no está atado a ti, sino a quien se ha estado haciendo pasar por Tu persona los últimos días?

Eso último fue como un balde de agua fría sobre la espalda de la castaña. Si bien una vez pensó en que Misty pudiese tener un interés en Ash, había desechado la ideal poco tiempo, pues ella siguió siendo la eterna amiga y el morocho se había quedado con ella, la había preferido a ella, se iba a casar con ella. Además Misty era brusca con él, peleaban constantemente cuando estaban juntos, no tenía delicadeza alguna en decirle que estaba bien y que estaba mal, y Ash no tenía reparos en hacer lo mismo con ella. Y parecían divertirse, como amigos siempre, cosa que el joven hacia siempre con todas sus amigas, excepto con ella con quien era cariñoso y atento… Pero Misty no era igual con Ash a como lo era con el resto…

…Diablos.

‒Misty no es una chica común y sus demostraciones de afecto no son comunes tampoco. Aunque quizás sea por miedo, al rechazo, a la burla, a sentirse débil. El amor es debilidad ¿sabes? Nos hace vulnerables a cualquier ataque directo de esa persona o indirecto. Ella ha aprendido a protegerse con los años y de verdad pensé que había superado el tema… pero esto, que tu estés acá es quizás la prueba de cuan equivocado estaba. ‒La angustia en Serena iba creciendo a cada instante y casi podía palpar con sus manos el nudo que quemaba su garganta. No podía articular palabra alguna, tenía miedo de escucharse a sí misma decir lo que rogaba fuese un mal entendido. –Misty no te quitará a tu novio, ella no es así –dijo Rudy entendiendo que la chica había captado las señales que quizás estuvieron frente a ella todo el tiempo –es más apostaría que ni Misty sabe lo que siente por ese mocoso, tanto tiempo mintiéndose apuesto que hasta se lo creyó. Pero algo en ella, quien sabe, su subconsciente le dijo que esta era una buena idea de despedirse de quien fue y será su eterno amor platónico y luego continuar con su vida.

El sol ya casi había desaparecido en el horizonte y una fría briza recorrió los brazos desnudos de serena, mientras el pareo que cruzaba por su cuello y caía alrededor de su esbelta figura se mecía lentamente. Miró a Rudy algo dubitativa y vio que su semblante estaba calmado, como si una bola de cristal le dijese el futuro y todo lo que para él o Misty tenía deparado. Tenía una expresión casi de resignación.

‒Tú la amas –afirmo la chica.

‒Eso es obvio.

‒¡¿Y porque me cuentas todo esto, porque no peleas por ella en vez de estar acá, torturándome con esos supuestos sentimientos que tiene por mi novio?!

Rudy solo sonrió agachando la vista para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos

‒Tienes razón, ¿pero como pelear por algo que ya está perdido?. Además, hasta ahora solo te he hablado de lo que Misty siente por Ash… y no estoy seguro si quieres escuchar la otra parte de la historia.

*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*¨*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~*'¨*¨'*·~‒.¸¸,.‒~·*

 **Y bien, la mitad de este capítulo es producto de venir a trabajar en verano, a un colegio… si, ¡a un colegio en enero! Lo bueno es que mirar las tablas del techo de la oficina, NO tener celular (si, murió… soy tan yuyin!), y nadie con quien conversar, fomenta mi creatividad y las ganas de seguir vomitando esta historia para poder continuar las otras que tengo paradas porque esta no me deja pensar bien ahahha.**

 **Bueno, ojalá les guste. El cap 3 ya está en marcha y espero salga pronto… aunque si no me dan vacaciones, es seguro que de aquí a fin de mes por lo menos tendré tres capítulos más xD…. Y sinceramente espero no sea el caso porque quiero salir de esta prisión!**

 **Y… ¡mil gracias por los favoritos y los reviews!**

 ** _Geanni : gracias, me alegro que te gustara… y en eso estoy, continuandola xD_**

 ** _Princess kasumi: bueno aquí esta una parte de lo que fue el primer encuentro con Ash… vamos a ver si nota la diferencia entre una y otra jajaa_**

 ** _Misty Sunflower: gracias1, y que bueno que te gustó :) estoy esperando la continuación de tu fic también jeje…_**

 ** _Andy Elric : sigues viva! Ehehe… si es chistoso, al final lass dos hicimos el reto de la otra (aun no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día las demás hagan sus retos… algún día…). Me alegro que te haya gustado!... y bueno si sigo atrapada en el colegio, la actualización serpa mas rápido de lo que yo misma espero (ojala me liberen… odio trabajar en verano)_**

 ** _Sumi: la verdad no había pensado en eso de la cocina, pero es un buen elemento jaajajjajaja. Me alegro que te gustara! :D_**


End file.
